


Only a Couple of Blocks.

by pony_express



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"No matter how many times she looked, or adjusted the angle, Becky couldn't quite match the two."</i><br/>Becky attempts to build Lego!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only a Couple of Blocks.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for various prompt challenges, including; 5_prompts "only a couple of blocks", narrative x 10's "Story #1", and puzzleprompts "Vehicle".  
> I was going to go with running/training, and Becky beating Finn by "only a couple of blocks" but this somehow felt more them, and Legos I can do. . . Running? I'm outta breathe just thinking about it. . . :/  
> 

“Damn!” Becky dropped another brick on the floor. This one she didn’t bother to pick up. She looked down at the instruction book open before her and pulled a face. She turned her attention to the model in her hand, and then back to the book. No matter how many times she looked, or adjusted the angle, Becky couldn't quite match the two. This heavily suggested to her she’d done it wrong. . . Again. 

As she began to undo the bricks for what felt like the 100th time that day she wondered exactly how much fun Finn got out of it. As it began to dawn on her that she’d probably broken this model down more times than she’d fixed it up, she wondered exactly what made her decide to make it up in the first place.

She dropped another brick and heard a little chuckle behind her. 

“Finn!” she exclaimed as she turned. 

Finn merely smiled back at her.

It was at this point, in Becky’s fantasy that she’d stand and extend her arms in a gesture of reliving the completed Lego set. But as she turned back to look at the monstrosity, she realised she needed a new plan.

“Having trouble?” Finn asked, moving closer.

“It’s supposed to be a spaceship,” Becky started to explain, “But. . .”

“It’s only a couple of blocks.” Finn reasoned, reassuring her. “Perhaps,” he added stroking his chin, “We could fix it together!”

Becky was beside herself with delight. She replied with far too much enthusiasm, and Finn got the impression she’d been there too long. 

“Okay,” he smiled sitting beside her, “We’re looking for this piece. . . Ah, there it is. Now, we need a three by two grey one.”

She grabbed a piece at random.

“No,” Finn smiled at her. “That other one. The grey one!”

“They’re all grey” Becky protested.

“No, the one I'm pointing to!” Finn laughed, firmly pointing at the brick in question.

“But that’s grey. . ."

“No.”

Becky picked up another seemingly random piece and Finn just laughed at her. He took it from her, but Becky got the impression it wasn't the original one he wanted. She watched Finn happily build the set, and decided this way was more pleasurable. 

“Go on,” Finn nudged her. “I’ll let you put the last piece in!”

“No, you do!” she smiled, nudging him back. 

“Go on,” he said.

“Finn. . . “ she started. _It would be a shame to ruin it after we've spent so long on it_. “We’ll. . .”

“We’ll do it together!” They seemed to say together.

Becky took the block from Finn’s open palm, he placed his hand over the top of hers, and guide the piece into place. 

“There!” he smiled triumphantly. 

He pulled Becky into a side hug, and as she leant on his shoulder looking down at the spaceship they’d made together, she realised how enjoyable it was sharing in his passion, not taking over or showing off. She thought happily about the next Lego set she’d get for them.


End file.
